Pas n'importe quel tableau
by Pieds Nus
Summary: Pour parler à Snape, Pumpkin avait tout essayé. Enfin, presque tout : il ne lui restait plus qu'une idée... Une idée, à vrai dire, assez désespérée. Autant dire qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas se faire choper en essayant de s'introduire dans le bureau de la directrice.
1. Pas n'importe quel tableau

Chapitre 1 – Pas n'importe quel tableau

.

Pumpkin avait, elle le savait, un « caractère de porcasse ». L'expression avait été trouvée par son père et il en était extrêmement fier : elle rendait compte tout à la fois de son « fort tempérament » (elle-même préférait en parler ainsi), et de son incroyable capacité à se salir… Pour corriger ce deuxième trait, elle était vite devenue la meilleure de tout Poudlard en « tergeo » et « recurvite » ; en revanche, la vie au château ne l'avait pas aidée à corriger sa mauvaise humeur constante, bien au contraire… Les Gryffondors avec leur incroyable arrogance et leur bêtise crasse, la soumission servile des elfes, le mépris et la méfiance de tous envers ceux de sa maison, certains fantômes – Mimi Geignarde ! –, les escaliers, Peeves, les tableaux : autant de nouvelles sources d'énervement qu'elle avait découvertes avec horreur.

Sans compter les centaines de gamins que son prénom faisait ricaner bêtement. Abrutis.

.

Au début elle avait pensé que les imprévisibles escaliers mouvants seraient son pire cauchemar. Ils semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la faire poireauter, que ce soit pour aller à la volière comme pour aller en cours – elle ne comptait plus ses retards. Pourtant elle avait changé d'avis : ce qui l'exaspérait le plus, finalement, c'étaient les tableaux.

Quand elle leur demandait quelque chose, même en essayant d'être polie, ils finissaient immanquablement par se vexer et refusaient de lui répondre, ou, pire encore, lui répondaient n'importe quoi. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle préférait emprunter toujours les mêmes itinéraires, au risque d'attendre bêtement devant un escalier pendant un certain temps : il lui était déjà arrivé d'errer dans le château pendant plusieurs heures à cause d'indications mensongères.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à transgresser le règlement pour parler à l'un de ces tableaux. L'ironie de la situation la faisait grincer des dents, mais elle parvenait facilement à relativiser : ce n'était pas non plus n'importe quel tableau.

.

Pour parler à Snape, elle avait tout essayé. Enfin, _presque_ tout : il ne lui restait plus qu'une idée, qu'elle mettait justement en œuvre à ce moment même.

Elle avait demandé de l'aide au Baron Sanglant, qu'elle considérait être, avec la Grenouille, le seul ami qu'elle eût à Poudlard. Il l'avait sèchement rembarrée, l'invitant sans ambiguïté à se mêler de ses affaires. Pumpkin lui en voulait encore, d'ailleurs : il n'avait même pas pris la peine de déguiser son refus sous un vague simulacre de regret ; il avait été ouvertement malpoli ! Et ça se dit fantôme de Serpentard…

Sa deuxième tentative avait été de recourir à l'intermédiaire d'un tableau. Ce qui, _évidemment_, avait lamentablement échoué, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord, elle n'était pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté auprès des tableaux du château, et elle avait eu du mal à en trouver un qui accepte ne serait-ce que de lui adresser la parole. Il s'était ensuite agi d'amener sa requête subtilement, au détour de la conversation, sans que le Chevalier du Catogan – le tableau s'était présenté ainsi – sans qu'il réalise qu'il ne présentait par ailleurs aucun intérêt pour Pumpkin : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le vexer. Finalement ça n'avait pas posé problème – elle était tout de même une Serpentarde –, mais elle avait dû être patiente, ce qui n'était pas sa qualité première. Puis il avait fallu convaincre cet abruti, puisqu'_évidemment_ elle était tombée sur un abruti, de bien vouloir oser déranger Severus Snape : ce dernier, dans son cadre, avait l'éternité devant lui ; il pouvait donc bien perdre, disons, _cinq_ de ses précieuses minutes… L'abruti, finalement, était revenu bredouille : malgré son réseau de relations qu'il prétendait très étendu – quelle blague ! –, il n'avait pu joindre le Maître des potions.

Elle était allée jusqu'à traîner dans les cuisines et sympathiser avec des elfes, qui pourtant l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Quand elle leur avait demandé de s'introduire dans le bureau de la vieille pour demander à Snape de venir lui parler – ou mieux ! De l'y introduire elle-même ! – ils avaient commencé à gémir en se tordant les doigts, et l'un d'entre eux avait même avalé une bougie qui traînait là. Quels abrutis, quand même : pas capables d'expliquer simplement qu'ils refusent ou qu'ils ne peuvent pas, comme tout le monde ! Non : obligés de se mutiler.

Pumpkin grimaça à ce souvenir. C'était justement à la suite de ce fiasco qu'elle s'était disputée avec la Grenouille. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser : elle s'apprêtait à vivre l'aboutissement de mois entiers passés à guetter devant le bureau de la Vieille, afin de déterminer l'heure à laquelle elle pourrait réaliser son plan sans se faire prendre. Elle avait aussi réussi à faire cracher le mot de passe à Whisper, une fille de son année qui était convoquée avec une régularité effrayante, avant de lui _suggérer_ de ne pas ébruiter leur petite conversation. Elle savait être très convaincante ; Whisper ne parlerait pas.

.

Là. La Vieille descendait de l'escalier. Prudente, Pumpkin s'était lancé un sortilège de Désillusion ; elle s'était couverte d'une cape d'invisibilité, qu'elle avait achetée à prix d'or dans une ruelle sombre de Pré-Au-Lard et qui ne tiendrait sans doute pas plus de six mois, vu la tronche du vendeur – un drôle de bougre assez minable, qui se retournait en sursautant au moindre bruit. Finalement, elle s'était positionnée derrière une statue, et maintenait autour d'elle un Charme du bouclier. Elle se sentait certainement un peu ridicule ; et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la Grenouille aurait trouvé dans cette surenchère une _prétendue_ confirmation de la _prétendue_ veulerie des Serpentards. Mais sa meilleure amie n'était pas là, et n'avait donc pas vraiment son mot à dire. Pumpkin savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être trop prudente : les enjeux étaient trop importants.

La Vieille était sortie depuis cinq minutes maintenant, elle pouvait y aller.

Pumpkin retira sa cape, constatant au passage que son sortilège de Désillusion n'avait pas tenu la durée – à vrai dire elle s'y était attendue : ses capacités magiques étaient vraiment pitoyables (sauf pour ce qui était des sortilèges de récurage). Sa cape sous le bras, empoignant fermement sa baguette, elle s'avança bravement vers la gargouille – prête à s'enfuir à la moindre réaction étrange de cette dernière.

« Veaudelune », murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

La gargouille s'écarta, et le mur derrière elle se sépara en deux, révélant d'imposants escaliers de pierre en colimaçon qui se mirent à tourner sur eux-mêmes dès qu'elle eut posé les pieds dessus. Elle arriva ainsi devant une porte en bois verni monumentale. Le heurtoir en forme de griffon semblait tiède sous la main de Pumpkin, qui ne savait plus bien, au juste, si c'était sa propre main qui tremblait, ou bien la porte qui frémissait à ce toucher. Elle la poussa doucement et s'introduisit dans le bureau.

Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra le Choixpeau, qui l'avait envoyée à Serpentard – idée qu'elle avait trouvée tout à fait absurde, à l'époque. La pièce ronde était par ailleurs extrêmement propre et bien rangée, très sobrement décorée à l'exception, au centre, d'un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres, et des rideaux à motifs écossais qui encadraient les quelques fenêtres.

Elle devait reconnaître, malgré tout le mépris que lui inspiraient habituellement les tableaux magiques, que le mur sur lequel de nombreux portraits étaient accrochés en imposait. Une petite moitié d'entre eux faisaient semblant de dormir – de façon assez peu crédible : sans doute pas des Serpentards. Les autres la regardaient avec mépris et indignation, en murmurant entre eux des remarques désapprobatrices. Puis il y avait Snape. Elle l'avait immédiatement repéré : lui ne faisait pas semblant de dormir, et s'il affichait ostensiblement un mépris silencieux, cela semblait dirigé à ses pairs au moins autant qu'à elle-même.

En fait, il ne semblait lui prêter aucune attention.

C'était assez vexant.

.

Il était sinistre, avec son trop grand nez crochu, et son visage dont le teint cireux semblait encore plus maladif dans l'encadrement de ses longs cheveux noirs ; ce qui le rendait pour le moins intimidant… Voire carrément flippant.

Pumpkin frémit devant son regard, noir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse.

Elle avança malgré tout de quelques pas vers le portrait.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas.

« Bonsoir, Professeur Snape. »

Elle crut un instant avoir obtenu son attention, mais les yeux noirs ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur elle ; non, il regardait derrière elle, et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se retourner, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser en se faisant prendre à ce piège qu'un gosse de quatre ans aurait su déjouer.

« Bonsoir, Minerva, dit-il d'une voix sifflante, ses lèvres minces retroussées dans un rictus satisfait.

– Très drôle, grogna Pumpkin en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'immaturité. Bon, quand vous aurez fini de jouer…

– Bonsoir, Severus. »

.

_Merde_.


	2. La Grenouille

Chapitre 2 - La Grenouille

.

« Salut. »

La Grenouille avait quitté la table des blaireaux pour la rejoindre et se faisait visiblement du souci pour elle, alors qu'elles ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis des mois. Si typiquement Poufsouffle. Pumpkin grogna en guise de salutation avant d'avaler sans effort apparent les nombreuses pommes de terre qu'elle avait réussi à caser dans sa bouche.

« Je me crois condamnée à ne savoir jamais si je me dois d'admirer l'extensibilité de ta cavité buccale ou d'être vivement rebutée par tes manières, commenta la Française avec un visage impassible. Alors ?

– Alors c'est la merde, ma petite. Ceci est, sans aucun doute, mon dernier repas au sein de cet établissement, et je compte bien en profiter. File-moi la tarte aux fraises, tu veux ? »

La Grenouille s'exécuta et regarda son amie transférer la moitié du dessert dans son assiette, puis dans son gosier, avant de reprendre, abandonnant son habituelle rigueur grammaticale :

« Tu peux préciser ?

– La Vieille a débarqué dans son bureau moins de dix secondes après moi, donc non seulement je n'ai pas pu parler à Snape, mais en plus je me suis fait prendre. Même le pire des Gryffondors ne se serait pas couvert de ridicule à ce point, grommela Pumpkin en plantant sa fourchette, avec un regard assassin, dans une part de cake. Je me demande comment elle a été mise au courant, et surtout comment elle a pu réagir aussi vite…

– Tu crois que Whisper a parlé ?

– Avec un nom pareil, ce serait de la prédestination, répliqua Pumpkin en ricanant. Mais non, ça m'étonnerait. Elle est bien trop Poufsouffle pour faire ça… Même si elle n'a pas eu la chance d'être répartie dans ton illustre maison. »

La Grenouille ne réagit pas au sarcasme. _Mauvais signe_, pensa Pumpkin, qui réalisa que son amie, malgré ses airs distants, était _vraiment_ inquiète pour elle.

« Bref, la Vieille m'a regardée avec pitié – c'était répugnant – comme si je la _décevais_ – avec un regard bien condescendant – et elle m'a escortée jusqu'à la Grande Salle en me souhaitant bon appétit et, surtout, ''à tout à l'heure''. Ce n'est donc qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne me traîne dans son bureau et me dise de faire ma valise. »

La Grenouille haussa les sourcils, plissant les lèvres dans une moue dubitative.

« Elle ne peut pas te renvoyer pour ça, c'est contre le règlement.

– Elle en serait bien capable ! A son âge, tu sais, on a plus toute sa tête.

– Elle va simplement te demander pourquoi tu es entrée dans son bureau par effraction, puis déduira des centaines de points à ta misérable maison, dont les non moins misérables membres te mépriseront encore plus qu'actuellement. »

Pumpkin ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin. Son amie lui avait manqué, mine de rien.

« Merci de ton soutien.

– A ton service. »

.

« Mais c'est Madame la Duchesse ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vue ici !

– La ferme, Mop, tu vois pas qu'on cause ?! »

Pumpkin ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'amis dans sa maison, mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour conserver des relations cordiales avec ses camarades… Sauf Mop. Lui, elle pouvait vraiment pas le blairer, et pourtant elle devait se le coltiner : il se croyait obligé de draguer la Grenouille devant elle, en lui donnant des surnoms ridicules – « pas plus ridicules que celui que tu me donnes », répliquait habituellement la Grenouille avec un sourire en coin.

« Je m'adressais pas à toi, Potironde. »

Pumpkin se leva brusquement, furieuse. Elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec son poids, mais dans la bouche de cet abruti, le sobriquet était, très clairement, une insulte – et il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse insulter par quelqu'un comme lui. Mais au moment même où elle se levait, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'en empêcher : il était bien plus doué qu'elle en sortilèges – ce qui n'était certes pas difficile – et elle se voyait mal, du haut de son mètre cinquante, attaquer cette montagne de muscles.

« Elle a raison. Ce n'est pas très poli d'interrompre une conversation, tu sais. »

La Grenouille, toujours calmement assise, arborait un grand sourire glacial à l'intention du Serpentard, qui sembla surpris : d'habitude, elle lui réservait un bon accueil. Trop bon d'après Pumpkin, qui, d'autant plus ravie de cette réaction, sourit également à son camarade puis se rassit.

Ou plutôt voulut se rasseoir : avant d'avoir pu poser la moitié d'une fesse sur le banc en bois, elle entendit la voix sèche de la directrice retentir dans son dos :

« Miss Slipper ? Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Pumpkin se releva tout en maudissant intérieurement Mop, qui attendait qu'elle libère sa place à côté de la Grenouille en se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien y faire ; d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement besoin ni envie d'aggraver son cas devant la directrice.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à enjamber le banc en arborant son sourire le plus charmeur – ou plutôt le plus crétin d'après Pumpkin – à l'intention de la Grenouille, la directrice reprit la parole :

« Vous aussi, Miss. »

.

* * *

.

« Pouvez-vous me dire, Miss, ce qui a poussé votre amie à entrer par effraction dans mon bureau ?

– Même en supposant que je le sache, Madame, je crois que vous comprendrez aisément que mes principes m'interdiraient de vous le dévoiler : il me semble clair qu'elle ne désire pas que j'en fasse ainsi. »

Minerva McGonagall s'efforça de rester impassible, malgré toute la frustration qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Jamais elle n'avait connu aussi borné que Pumpkin Slipper et Claude de Batracide. Oui, elles surpassaient sans aucun doute le jeune Potter, et arrivaient peut-être même à égalité avec Severus dans ses pires jours.

Elle s'était bien doutée que la jeune Française n'avait pas été répartie à Poufsouffle par hasard, et qu'elle ne trahirait pas son amie si simplement ; mais vraiment cela s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu : depuis le début de cet interrogatoire, elle n'avait rien laissé échapper, pas même un regard fuyant ou cillant qui aurait pu donner la moindre indication. Quant à Slipper, c'était encore pire : elle s'était emmurée dans un silence obstiné et ne se désintéressait de ses chaussures que pour regarder son amie avec gratitude. Elle avait bien essayé de leur faire peur en les menaçant de diverses punitions exotiques, mais de Batracide connaissait mieux le règlement qu'elle-même et l'avait coincée à chaque fois.

La directrice retint un soupir. Visiblement elle n'aurait pas ses jeunes élèves à l'épuisement : celles-ci ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue, tandis qu'elle réprimait ses bâillements, tant bien que mal, depuis déjà une bonne heure. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister… Pour le moment, du moins.

« Très bien. Retournez à vos dortoirs, nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard soulagé avant de prendre congé précipitamment, laissant Minerva seule dans son bureau.

La directrice se détendit dans son fauteuil. Elle se faisait trop vieille pour ce métier… Et dire qu'Albus avait tenu ce poste si longtemps…

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait trouvé comment venir à bout de ces deux obstinées.

« Albus ? J'aimerais vous demander un service. »


	3. Robe de cocktail

Chapitre 3 - Une invitation

.

_Putains de foutus boutons de merde._

Pumpkin détestait les habits sorciers formels : ils étaient rigides et désagréables, et ils lui rappelaient les snobinards avec lesquels elle avait cohabité pendant sept longues années à Serpentard. Avec ses vieux jeans délavés, immanquablement troués du fait de sa maladresse, elle avait très vite réalisé qu'elle dépareillait dans cette maison où tous ses camarades, souvent issus de la noblesse sorcière, ne juraient que par leurs éternelles robes noires, aux plis toujours impeccables et sans jamais le moindre fil tiré.

Malheureusement, en l'occurrence, elle n'avait pas le choix.

.

Sa première réaction, en lisant l'invitation de McGonagall, avait été de déclarer qu'elle ne viendrait pas à cette « petite sauterie » ; mais la Grenouille, avec son bon sens habituel, lui avait fait remarquer que son absence ne manquerait pas d'être remarquée à un cocktail organisé en son honneur. Et la directrice de Poudlard avait insisté dans sa lettre sur son attente d'une tenue convenable.

Dire qu'elle avait pensé, en obtenant ses ASPICs, fuir définitivement la Vieille… Finalement elle avait choisi elle-même de retourner à Poudlard, où la dingo sévissait encore, quand cette dernière lui avait offert le poste de professeur de potions. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, à vrai dire : elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'enseignement, et si elle y avait pensé auparavant, elle aurait sans doute trouvé cette idée absurde. Mais quand la directrice le lui avait proposé… Elle avait accepté, simplement, sans vraiment se poser de questions.

Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait à boutonner – ou plutôt à _essayer_ de boutonner – cette damnée robe vert bouteille, qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion, c'est-à-dire pour le cocktail de bienvenue organisé pour elle.

Pumpkin laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

C'était sans doute assez peu rationnel, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec la Vieille ; elle avait l'impression d'être… Manipulée.

.

Cela remontait sans doute à sa rencontre avec Snape.

Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais, même avant cela, aimé la directrice : elle avait toujours ressenti pour elle une vague animosité sans véritable raison, si ce n'est que sa façon d'être ne lui plaisait pas. Trop typiquement Gryffondor, sans doute.

Du moins en apparence, car finalement, elle s'était avérée particulièrement retorse. Et cela, Pumpkin l'avait réalisé en rencontrant Snape.

.

Ce jour-là, elle s'était réfugiée dans son « Domaine », une salle des sous-sols qu'elle appelait ainsi parce qu'elle était la seule à connaître son existence – elle n'en avait pas parlé à Claude, et même le concierge n'en avait pas connaissance : elle l'avait réalisé en première année, lorsqu'elle avait réussi à lui échapper en s'y réfugiant miraculeusement. Elle avait alors découvert une petite pièce ronde, au plafond bas, entièrement tapissée d'une moquette épaisse et moelleuse, dont la couleur changeait – elle l'avait compris au fil de ses visites – selon l'humeur de son visiteur.

Cette fois, la moquette avait pris une teinte gris-marron particulièrement sombre, laide et terne, qui reflétait à merveille son état d'esprit…

Elle avait en effet bien des raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Suite à l'échec de son ultime tentative pour atteindre Snape, elle avait bien entendu été punie : la Vieille lui avait demandé d'aider le garde-chasse Rubeus Hagrid, qui se faisait vieux, dans ses tâches. Au début, il s'était surtout agi de nourrir ses Veracrasses avec de la laitue, un travail d'un ennui tout à fait inédit ; si bien que le deuxième jour, elle s'était endormie au mitan de la soirée, et avait dû rentrer au château, une fois réveillée par Hagrid, recouverte de bave visqueuse et marronnasse. Puis la confiance, et une certaine amitié, s'étaient petit à petit installées entre elle et le garde-chasse, et celui-ci lui avait confié des tâches de plus en plus dangereuses – elle avait dû mettre le holà quand il avait voulu l'entraîner dans sa dernière folie : l'élevage d'une manticore tout juste née, qu'il s'était probablement procurée d'une façon plus que douteuse. En bref, ces retenues avaient finalement été plutôt agréables. Elles constituaient cependant une véritable humiliation du point de vue des autres Serpentards ; autant dire que si elle avait eu une réputation quelconque à défendre au sein de sa maison, ç'en aurait été fini… Mais elle n'y avait jamais été à sa place, et cela ne faisait que le lui rappeler, assez douloureusement.

A ces retenues s'ajoutait le travail scolaire. Pumpkin avait fini par accepter l'idée qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de Snape qu'il la prenne comme apprentie – ni même qu'il lui adresse la parole – et avait donc revu ses prétentions à la baisse, visant désormais le cursus universitaire avec lequel son professeur de potions lui rebattait les oreilles depuis le début de l'année. Malheureusement, elle avait besoin pour y parvenir d'un peu plus qu'un simple ASPIC en Potions… Elle s'était donc mise à bachoter les autres matières, notamment les Sortilèges. Au début, la Grenouille lui ayant proposé son aide, elle avait pensé que cela serait une bonne occasion de renouer avec elle ; mais elle avait vite déchanté. Une sorte de malaise était apparu entre les deux amies, qui n'avait jamais existé auparavant, et dont Pumpkin ne comprenait pas l'origine. Après une ou deux semaines, elle avait renoncé à essayer de lier la conversation en dehors de sujets strictement scolaires… Jusqu'à ce jour, où son amie lui avait annoncé, l'air légèrement gêné, qu'elle ne pourrait pas la rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Debout au milieu des cuisines – Pumpkin avait raté le dîner à cause d'une de ses innombrables retenues –, la bouche pleine, elle s'était contentée de répondre en levant un sourcil interrogateur – curiosité plutôt suscitée par la gêne visible de Claude que par son empêchement. Puis elle avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa tourte quand celle-ci lui avait répondu, avec un air de défi, qu'elle avait rendez-vous… avec Mop.

La Grenouille était ensuite vite partie des cuisine, comme pour la fuir.

.

Pumpkin s'était sentie trahie, bien sûr – il s'agissait tout de même de sa meilleure amie donnant une chance au gars qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis 7 ans –, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire comprendre son mécontentement à la Grenouille : leur relation n'étant pas vraiment au beau fixe, ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer possessive si elle ne voulait pas la perdre pour de bon. Mais tous les raisonnements du monde ne pouvaient rien y changer :

Ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Tellement mal qu'elle avait alors compris qu'elle n'était pas vexée, ou même déçue. Elle était jalouse de Mop, et très amoureuse de Claude.

.

L'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis bien longtemps quand les elfes, inquiets, avaient attiré son attention en lui demandant si elle souhaitait autre chose. Pumpkin avait décliné l'offre et était partie directement en direction de son Domaine : croiser ses camarades dans la salle commune était vraiment la dernière de ses envies. En plus des habituels regards de travers, elle savait qu'elle y trouverait Mop qui la provoquerait, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire face. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait toujours été si odieux avec elle : il la considérait comme sa rivale vis-à-vis de Claude ; pire encore ! une rivale _lesbienne_. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas exactement réputés pour leur ouverture d'esprit, sur ce sujet comme sur de nombreux autres et elle était déjà considérée comme une paria sans y rajouter une orientation sexuelle déviante.

_Déviante_… Elle se découvrait homophobe en même temps qu'homosexuelle. Pourtant elle ne se sentait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une fille. D'ailleurs était-elle attirée par Claude ? Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de répondre à cette question. Elle savait seulement qu'elle était amoureuse de son amie, et que cette dernière eût été un garçon n'y aurait sans doute rien changé.

A sa grande honte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégoûtée par ces sentiments. Et elle était persuadée que son amie le serait plus encore. Après tout, elle était issue d'une grande famille noble particulièrement réputée – elle le lui avait dit elle-même – pour son traditionalisme.

.

Pumpkin en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entra dans son Domaine, dont la moquette s'accorda aussitôt à son humeur massacrante…

Avant de subitement devenir jaune citron quand, ébahie, elle découvrit en face d'elle le portrait de Severus Snape.

Plus tard, elle aurait oublié les détails de leur première entrevue. En revanche, elle n'oublierait jamais sa violence : il n'était clairement pas ravi d'être là, elle était d'humeur exécrable ; ils s'étaient donc criés dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'une remarque particulièrement sournoise du tableau ne la laisse pantoise. Il avait profité de ce calme soudain pour lui expliquer qu'il serait son Maître en potions. Haussant les sourcils, avec un petit rictus méprisant face à l'air ébahi de Pumpkin, il avait continué :

« Minerva est en train de parlementer avec le Ministre pour que le contrat légal d'apprentissage soit adapté à ma… condition présente. »

Elle avait alors éclaté de rire. Cela avait évidemment vexé le potionniste, croyant qu'elle se moquait de sa « condition » de tableau. Pumpkin avait péniblement expliqué à Snape qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, mais plutôt de la directrice : comment pouvait-elle se croire assez influente pour aller déranger le Ministre de la Magie en personne ?! Surtout pour discuter d'une élève aussi insignifiante qu'elle-même…

Une fois qu'il eut enfin consenti à écouter ses explications, Snape quitta son air renfrogné pour devenir glacial, et lui dit alors :

« Minerva est pleine de ressources, contrairement à ce que vous croyez. »

Une pause. Le muscle de sa mâchoire joue sous sa peau pâle, et il continue comme à contre-cœur :

« Comment croyez-vous que je sois arrivé là ? »

.

C'est ainsi que Pumpkin avait commencé à suivre l'enseignement de Snape.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il lui avait confirmé que McGonagall avait obtenu du Ministre un aménagement exceptionnel du contrat d'apprentissage pour Pumpkin – enfin… surtout pour son futur Maître. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas osé remettre en question la parole du professeur qui la toisait depuis son cadre doré : elle avait vite compris que son absence totale d'humour le rendait particulièrement soupe-au-lait, et que la contraction spasmodique de sa mâchoire qu'elle pouvait alors observer était signe qu'il fallait filer doux. Ce qu'elle avait du mal à faire : après tout, elle aussi avait _très_ mauvais caractère ; si bien que leurs séances étaient souvent assez… explosives.

Malgré cela, elle prenait grand plaisir à apprendre « _la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions_ », comme se plaisait à répéter le tableau. Elle était parfaitement consciente de la chance qui lui était offerte et travaillait d'arrache-pied dans l'espoir d'arracher à Snape cette moue appréciatrice dont la rareté lui laissait imaginer la valeur. Par ailleurs, ils s'entendaient étonnamment bien malgré leurs divergences, et quand il était un peu moins ronchon que d'habitude (ce qui coïncidait étrangement avec les absences de la directrice), il semblait _presque_ prendre plaisir à écouter son élève lui exposer les conclusions de ses dernières recherches et réflexions puis à en discuter avec elle.

En parlant de la directrice… Elle s'en méfiait désormais comme de la peste. Cela aussi, Snape le lui avait enseigné : l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait le premier jour avait suffi à la mettre en garde, et les allusions s'étaient multipliées par la suite, lui laissant deviner l'étrange influence qu'avait McGonagall sur le professeur de Potions. Si bien que Pumpkin avait l'impression d'être elle aussi un pion sur l'échiquier avec lequel semblait jouer la directrice – ou peut-être plutôt une poupée – en tout cas, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être surveillée par cette vieille femme qui voulait faire son bien à son insu… et qui y arrivait, ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus.

Pumpkin était alors tellement absorbée par ses potions qu'elle avait tout à fait arrêté de travailler ses ASPICs, se contentant de bâcler au dernier moment les devoirs que ses différents professeurs lui demandaient. Elle ne voyait donc plus vraiment la Grenouille en dehors des cours, sauf dans les cuisines où elles se croisaient parfois. Là, petit à petit, leur gêne s'était estompée et elles étaient redevenues amies comme avant, ou presque : Pumpkin ne pouvait s'empêcher de _flirter_ avec son amie. Peut-être l'avait-elle toujours fait sans s'en rendre compte, pensait-elle parfois tant cela lui venait spontanément.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était satisfaite de cette nouvelle situation. Noyée dans ses potions, et de toute façon convaincue que ses sentiments étaient vains, elle n'y pensait plus et les assumait – ou les oubliait – ainsi sans souci.

Oui, pendant cette septième année à Poudlard, Pumpkin avait globalement été très heureuse sans le savoir. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait accepté le poste de professeur de potions.

.

_Qui est le connard qui a conçu cette robe !?_

Repenser à McGonagall avait décuplé l'énervement que lui procuraient les quelques insaisissables boutons nacrés encore détachés dans le dos.

Pumpkin _savait_ que ce poste de professeur lui plairait, et elle s'en voulait pour cela presque autant qu'elle en voulait à McGonagall pour lui avoir proposé le poste : cette proposition était à ses yeux une infâme manipulation, portant atteinte à son indépendance chérie.

Finalement, malgré les années, la situation n'avait pas vraiment changé.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Claude s'était approchée silencieusement et la regardait, avec un sourire gentiment moqueur, se débattre avec la robe.

« C'est pas de refus. »

Les doigts fins de son amie lui frôlaient le dos en attachant les quelques boutons manquants, et elle frissonna à ce contact.

« Voilà, c'est fait. »

« Tu es très belle. »

Par Merlin, elle s'en serait bien moquée si ç'avait été l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand sa compagne l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou. Au moins, la Vieille ne pouvait jouer aucun rôle dans leur relation. Alors, consciente de la mesquinerie de sa pensée, Pumpkin se sentit parfaitement heureuse.


End file.
